1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the inventive concept relates to a light guide panel, a backlight assembly and a display device each having the light guide panel, and a method of manufacturing the light guide panel, and more particularly, to a light guide panel manufactured by extrusion, a backlight assembly and a display device each having the light guide panel, and a method of manufacturing the light guide panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) includes a LCD module coupled to an exterior case. The LCD module includes a liquid crystal panel having two substrates and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates, and a backlight assembly disposed at the rear of the liquid crystal panel and applying light to the liquid crystal layer. The liquid crystal panel displays an image by adjusting the transmittance of light provided thereto by the backlight assembly.
The backlight assembly may be classified into a direct type or an edge type, depending on the position of a light source with respect to a display panel. In a direct-type backlight assembly, a light source is disposed at the rear of a display panel, whereas in an edge-type backlight assembly, a light source is disposed at one side of the rear of a display panel.
An edge-type backlight assembly needs a light guide panel for guiding light emitted by a light source toward a display panel. The light guide panel changes the path of light so as to guide the light toward the display panel.
In the meantime, the thickness of light guide panels has become one of the major challenges to keep up with current trends for the miniaturization of display devices. However, there is a clear limit in forming a thin light guide panel through injection molding, which is commonly used in the manufacture of a light guide panel.